The Crest of Relationships"
by Sora Takenouchi2
Summary: My first Fic all together, so be nice please!!! A new Digi-Destined comes named Ginger Shoku, Izzy falls in love, and a Whole lot of Taiora. Please R/R if you want me to keep writing and what should happen later in the story!! Thanx!! (Oh, and in the Prol
1. "The Crest of Relationships-Prologue"

The Crest of Relationships  
By Sora Takenouchi  
  
Description: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I was just bored, so I made this fanfic. I am just obsessed with this show. It mainly revolves around Tai and Sora, but has some other relationships too! I made one made-up Digi-Destined in this fic, who has the Crest of Relationships. Humer/Romance/Violence.  
  
  
Prologue: Another Day at School... And What is That??  
  
  
  
"Wait up, Wait up." Yelled another teenager to her friend, at Odaiba High.  
  
"Man, I could really use a day off school." Matt yawned and agreed with Tai. "Yeah, this kind of stuff is just, way to stupid." Just then Izzy caught up with them. "You two are just scared because you didn't study for are History test. "We have a History test!?" Tai jumped back, the same stupid, freaked-out, face he always gets when he didn't study for his test. Matt laughed and put his hand in his hair. "Looks like someone didn't study!!" He laughed even harder and soon a hand was on the back of his back. "SHUT UP!!!" Tai screamed. Riiinnnggg...the school bell rang again, with its annoying tone. "Great, now we're late!" Izzy yelled and ran off. "Hey Izzy, don't you have the courtesy to wait for your friends." Matt said. Then Matt and Tai ran off.  
  
  
  
At Odaiba Jr. High....  
  
  
  
"Davis!" T.K. screamed. "Get my name right!" "Alright, Alright, don't have a cow. I will, so get to your first period, Math, T.S. He then ran off. A very angry inside, but calm outside, T.K. ran after him.  
  
In class, the teacher started her lesson. "Class, we are going to learn how to find side C of a triangle. The formula is A squared times B squared...." The teacher trailed off while T.K. was thinking. "Hey, what's wrong T.K.," Karie whispered. T.K. looked at her and said, "It's just about the Digital World. I heared about another Dig-Destined. We need to find him, becaus..." The teacher cut him off and said, "Do you need to share your conversation to the class?" "Umm..no Mam," Karie said. Just before turning around she said, "We'll talk about it later with everyone."   
  
After school, everyone waited in the computer room. Yoile and Davis came from their 8th grade classes. "We're all here now, wait....where is Ken. "I'm here," he said. "Well then let's go.....Digi-Port open!" Davis said.  
  
After School at Odaiba High....  
  
  
  
"Where's Sora?" Tai asked. Izzy turned around and said, "I don't know. Oh, nevermind, I know. She had Tennis practice." "Again?" Matt said. "I'd hate to be her. Although I do spend a lot of time with my band." "Okay then, who wants to go get ice cream untill she's done?" Tai said. "Sounds great to me!" "Me too!" Then the three of them went to the Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
  
At the Ice Cream Parlor....  
  
  
  
"So Tai, what did you make on that test today?" Matt teased. "Shut up,...I...made a 42." "A what!?!?" Izzy practically spit out his ice cream. "Geese Tai, when I don't study I at least make a 80." "One word for you, Tai said, Genius." "Can we change the subject," Matt said. "Before one of you kills each other." Then all of the sudden their D3's went crazy. A light shone in through the window.   



	2. "The Crest of Relationships-Chapter 1"

  
Thanx for the Reviews!!! Here's the next Chapter!!   
  
  
I don't own Digimon, and so on.....  
  
  
  
The Crest of Relationships  
  
By: Sora Takenouchui  
  
  
Ch.1- "A New Enemy!! And What is The Crest of Relationships??"  
  
  
  
Then all of the sudden their D3's went crazy. A light shone in through the window. "What is that??" Tai questioned. Izzy looked on his laptop. He started tapping a few things. "I am analyzing the power of the beams, checking why they made our D3's go off, an..." "And what??" Tai screamed. "Uh, I can't tell yet. We'll just have to wait." He responded.   
  
Just then the light faded away. There stood a tall woman with a long pearly-white gown and shiny blue hair. She looked fairly nice, except she had horns and an evil smirk.  
  
"Hello Digi-destined," she said in a fairly high-pitched voice. "My name is Shinymon. I am the ruler of Pearl Beach in the Digital World. But I have plans to be the ruler of MUCH more than that!"   
  
"I don't think so!" Tai yelled. "I won't let you." "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Shinymon asked. "I..will destroy you with my Digimon, Augumon!" Tai argued with Shinymon. "Well let me give you a piece of advice, young man, once I get the Crest Of Relationships, I will be unstopable. For the Crest of Relationships is all I need. I will find her and get the Crest." Then Shinymon dissapeared. She left one more message though, "I will return.."  
  
"Uh what the Hell was that??" Matt asked. "I don't know," Tai said. "I know, if anyone cares," Izzy said. "What?" They both said. "She is a very evil and powerful, but kind-looking, Digimon." "Well, Duh!" Tai said. "We all have eyes!" "Geese, sorry. But I wasn't finished." "Oh, sorry," Tai said.   
  
Just then Sora ran in, still in her Tennis outfit. Tai looked her over.   
'Damn she's hot!' He said to himself. "Uh, Tai, Earth to Tai?" He heard Sora saying. "Uh-huh?" "Sora, you missed something VERY important," Matt said. "What?" A tone of worriness in her voice. "Nothing, we'll tell you later," Izzy said. "Ok." She said. "Get some rest, though, it will be a long day tommarow. We'll fill you in at about 12:00 Noon tomorrow." "Right!" She said before heading home.  
  
That night..(7:46PM)  
  
The phone rang at Sora's house. She picked it up, although she was still in the middle of her H.W. "Hello?" She said into the reciever. "Hi Sora, it's Mimi. I am coming over tommarow. You know it's Saturday. Anyways, I am bringing one of my New best friends with me, OK?" "Cool!" Sora said.(A.N.-She dosen't know about the Crest of Relationships yet!) "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow around 1:30PM." "Ok, see you then. Wait till' I tell the others!"  
  
  
  
Who is Mimi's New best friend?? What will happen later?? Find out in the next Chapter!!  
  
Sorry so Short!! I am busy right now. I promise the next Chapter will be longer. Please R/R with comments or Ideas for the next Chapters to come, Thanx a bunch!!   



End file.
